


a thrilling chase [a wondrous place]

by aeriamamaduck



Series: Alyosha [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fatherhood, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Non-Penetrative Sex, Parenthood, Quickies, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-23 05:12:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11396016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeriamamaduck/pseuds/aeriamamaduck
Summary: Still adjusting to family life, Yuuri and Victor tend to long-ignored needs.





	a thrilling chase [a wondrous place]

**Author's Note:**

> So if you haven't guessed by now, the titles in this series are all meant to come from Disney songs. Finding one for this particular story was _pretty darn awkward_ xD.

Yuuri shut the door quietly behind him with a yawn, smiling when he saw Victor patting his side of the bed in welcome. "Alyosha's fast asleep," he told his husband as he climbed into bed and settled in close to Victor, the man wrapping his arms around him. Yuuri sighed and pressed his face into Victor's neck, clasping his hands together behind his husband's back as they basked in the contact and warmth. 

 

"That's good. You don't think it's too cold?" Victor asked, pressing a kiss to Yuuri's forehead.

 

The younger man shook his head and tightened his hold on his husband. It was summer and oppressively humid outside, and they had to rush to the rink and back to avoid it every day, Yuuri and Victor careful to make sure Alyosha and Makkachin stayed sufficiently hydrated when they went out on their late afternoon walks. Air conditioning kept the apartment cool, but the two men opted to sleep without shirts on. "It feels fine," Yuuri murmured into Victor's skin. 

 

Dragging his fingers through Yuuri's hair, Victor sighed contentedly and let his fingers run down the length of Yuuri's back, drawing pleasant shivers over his skin. Yuuri softly kissed Victor's neck, wishing they had the time and energy for more. It had been a month since they brought Alyosha home, a month since they'd done more than kiss and grope each other in private or in the bedroom.

 

Victor's hand dove beneath the back of Yuuri's shorts, and his heart leaped at the familiar and welcome sensations as his husband gave his ass a greedy squeeze. Yuuri felt Victor grow hard and heard his needy groan, gasping when he felt a fingertip teasingly dart between his cheeks and tease at his rim. "...Mmm...Victor," Yuuri sighed, finding himself aroused by the hungry sounds his husband made as he rolled his hips against Yuuri's, the two men gasping at the friction.

 

" _Lyubov_..." Victor tenderly murmured the endearment against the shell of Yuuri's ear as he lowered his shorts and underwear, sucking the lobe into his mouth before biting down the side of Yuuri's neck, sighing happily and eagerly.

 

Yuuri, just as eager as his hands found their way to Victor's front to roam over his chest and nipples, couldn't help feeling tense and alert even with the pleasure Victor was blindsiding him with, his touches playful and desperate as he reacquainted himself with Yuuri's body. "We shouldn't...It's late," Yuuri half-heartedly protested in hushed tones, raining kisses on Victor's face and finally a brief and loving one on his lips. "What if Alyosha hears?" 

 

Other than exhaustion over their long days at the rink and taking care of Alyosha, the boy himself was often their biggest roadblock when it came to having sex. They slowed everything down, filling what needs they could with long and slow kisses as they wrapped clothed bodies around each other, too aware of the son they were responsible to let themselves get carried away. They almost did earlier in the week, and it was all Victor's fault.

 

Still as physically affectionate as ever, Victor made up for their lack of sex with all the touches he could get away with. Yuuri had been chopping carrots when he felt Victor's body press up against his back, mischievous hands spreading across his chest and stomach to tug Yuuri to him as he laughed and kissed his cheek and smiled against his skin. Victor lingered long enough for the warmth and contact between them to turn into heat and tension, already building over the course of those days of making a home for their son and adjusting to becoming fathers.

 

Victor was the one to break the spell, absentmindedly setting the table as Yuuri stood at the kitchen island, knife blade still caught in a carrot as he breathed shakily and blushed, once again a twenty-three year old  with decade-old crush on his coach, made a shaky and blushing pile by stray and intimate touches from the man.

 

They got through dinner fine, and Alyosha never noticed anything was amiss between his parents. It wasn't until they were alone in the living room, both Alyosha and Makkachin in their beds, that Victor practically pounced on Yuuri on the couch, and Yuuri eagerly dug his hands into his husband's hair as Victor kissed him deeply and lustfully. 

 

Wrapping his legs around Victor's waist, Yuuri forgot about everything as his husband bit and sucked his merry way down his neck, pushing his shirt up higher to expose his skin.

 

Then he registered the slow creak of a door opening and froze underneath Victor in time to hear Alyosha call, "Papa?"

 

Yuuri apologized for hours later on for shoving Victor off and sending him to the floor. He hadn't been hurt, but Yuuri still hated himself for it. Alyosha had awoken because of a dream, and they spent half an hour getting him back to sleep before they sheepishly dragged themselves to bed.

 

"I'll be quiet, I promise," Victor now murmured before pulling Yuuri back into a deeper kiss, their moans hushed and breathy against each other's mouths as Yuuri gently gripped his husband's hair and thrust against him, his heart practically flying out of his chest as his need and pleasure mounted.

 

"You always say that," Yuuri whispered into Victor's jaw as his husband's hands stroked his thighs. He let out a shuddered moan when Victor's hand slowly began to pump his hard length, silently cheering in his mind at the welcome touch after so long. Still, Yuuri fretted about being caught, about Victor being loud enough to wake Alyosha and maybe traumatize him.

 

"I mean it this time," Victor swore breathlessly, blue eyes burning as they gazed at Yuuri with desperation and lust as he kept stroking. He pressed their foreheads together as his thumb dipped into Yuuri's slit, spreading precum over the head of his cock and making Yuuri run his nails down Victor's back as he gasped and thrust into his hand. "Please, Yuuri...I miss touching you," Victor shakily entreated, nose brushing Yuuri's.

 

Closing his eyes, Yuuri thought of how much he missed their lovemaking too. Swallowing and nodding frantically as he pressed a kiss to Victor's parted lips, Yuuri pulled the man's shorts and underwear down and whispered, "We have to be quick." He tugged his husband into another kiss, swallowing his pleasured moan as Yuuri wrapped a hand around his cock and stroked at the same pace as Victor. They couldn't take their time the way they wanted, be loud and uninhibited, or do anything that necessitated a longer clean up afterward, but even these rushed touches had Yuuri staring at Victor in adoration, pleasure racing through him. 

 

"Oh, God," Victor sighed, staring right back at Yuuri. His eyes were filled with joy and ecstasy as they made breathy noises against each other's mouths. Yuuri once despaired of his husband ever learning how to be this quiet in bed, especially when there were others nearby, but it seemed that he was finally making an effort.

 

Pulling Yuuri over him, Victor loosely took hold of both of their cocks to stroke them steadily, moaning breathily into Yuuri's ear as he held him close, nipping his earlobe as they moved together, losing themselves in the bliss of the quiet, sweet pleasure between them. 

 

Yuuri grunted inaudibly as he thrust up, pleasure racing up and down his spine as he felt the length of Victor's cock with his as he rolled his hips in a steady rhythm. Victor arched up to meet Yuuri's hips, head tilted back against the pillows and allowing Yuuri to kiss and suck at his exposed neck.

 

Yuuri's orgasm blindsided him, and he shut his eyes as he choked back the ecstatic moan that nearly tumbled out of his mouth. Victor followed after him, exhaling sharply against Yuuri's temple as their thrusts slowed and they found themselves coated in each other's spend. Yuuri's lips met Victor's in a messy kiss as he felt his body grow heavy with satisfaction and sleepiness, a tension he didn't know he'd been carrying suddenly absent as their breaths mingled.

 

Reluctantly lifting himself off of his husband, Yuuri clung to his side as Victor cleaned them up with tissues, sluggish and smiling as they lay together quietly. Yuuri, kissing what he could reach of Victor's chest, murmured, "...Do you think Alyosha heard anything?"

 

Victor snorted into his hand and gave Yuuri a loving squeeze with his arm. " _Yuuriiiii_. Don't worry so much, darling. I'm sure he's still asleep."

 

Yuuri smiled into Victor's skin sheepishly, his hand settling over his husband's heart and feeling the strong and steady beat. "I'm just saying I don't need my four-year-old son walking in on us having sex. It's bad enough that Yuri did."

 

He still shuddered at the memory of his younger rinkmate innocently walking into the locker room to find Yuuri on his knees, sucking Victor off because they thought they were the only ones there and they were _still_  in that blissful honeymoon stage five months after their wedding (sometimes Yuuri doubted that it ever ended). The memory of Yuri screaming bloody murder was fresh in Yuuri's mind, and he'd spent months afterward making sure doors were locked before even getting his pants off.

 

"And then you went and walked in on him and Otabek," Victor said with a soft giggle.

 

" _Almost_ walked in on them," Yuuri clarified, recalling the day two years ago when he and Victor returned from grocery shopping and he opened the door to hear the unmistakable sounds of Yuri and Otabek going at it on the sofa. Yuuri stopped himself from making a single noise and closed the door, blushing while urging a confused Victor away from their apartment so they could figure out how to warn Yuri they were returning without giving themselves away. "And he still doesn't know about it, so keep that pretty mouth of yours shut, Nikiforov-Katsuki."

 

Victor nonchalantly replied, "Yes, yes. I won't say a word. He won't hear a peep out of me."

 

"Good," Yuuri sighed, tiredly straightening to find their shorts and underwear so they wouldn't sleep naked. Settling back underneath their blanket and holding each other close, Yuuri asked in a whisper, "...That  _was_ okay, right? I know it was really fast, and you probably wanted-"

 

"It was wonderful, Yuuri," Victor assured him with a lingering kiss to his forehead. "Maybe one of these days we'll convince Yurio or Mila to babysit for us and we can take our time a bit, but any touch of yours is nothing short of amazing."

 

"After all this time?" Yuuri asked, his hand stroking the curve of Victor's hip as he closed his eyes and let exhaustion and happiness wash over him.

 

Victor answered, "After all this time. Even after we become very old men with aching joints."

 

Yuuri smiled faintly at the image, secure in the belief that it _would_ happen, especially lying in his husband's arms. "I love you," he breathed into the quiet.

 

"I love you too," he heard Victor reply just before sleep claimed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell with me about these two (and Klance and Shalluratt and others...) on tumblr: **aeriamamaduck**


End file.
